Where'd you go Shika?
by BlackSkyForever
Summary: One shot song fic. Fort Minor Where'd you go. Rated T for language, sadness and kissing. InoXShikamaru Happy ending... I had too...grr


Where'd you go Shika?

"He's gone." Ino thought to herself,

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so.**

**Seams like it's been forever,**

**Since you've been gone.**

**She said, some days I feel like shit,**

**Some days I wanna quit,**

She remembered the month before, sitting on her couch still crying from the news she had gotten.

"Don't worry Ino; I'll be back before your birthday" Shikamaru had said, right before he left the gates of Konoha.

**And just be normal for a bit  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone**

"You'd better!" She said back at him sternly,

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, then kissing her passionately, before swooshing off to meet his team.

"Please come back." She whispered to herself.

**I get along but your trips always feel so long  
and I find myself trying to stay by the phone**

Ino stayed next to her Jonin communicator, waiting to hear from Shikamaru, every day, just like he promised.

**Because your voice always helps to not feel so alone  
but I feel like an idiot, working my day around a call  
and when I pick up I don't have much to say,**

She received a call from her love just as promised.

"Do you miss me?" He said, his voice more soothing then taunting,

"I'm just so happy to hear from you." Ino said overfilled with emotion.

"I have to go now... we're strategizing... they need me."

"Okay."

"I love you Ino."

"I love you Shikamaru." The transmission ended, Ino was very pleased to have heard from him, cried out of sheer joy.

**so I want you to know it's a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career  
Me and the rest of the family here singing**

Ino was still taunting herself heavily,

"Why... why, why did they have to take my Shika away...?"

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone**

"I miss you."

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone.**

"Shika...maru," Ino knew he couldn't come back but see needed him to...

"I love you...

**Please   
Come back home"**

Ino sighed, "You are my world." She remembered again.

**You know, the place where you used to live  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs  
Used to have a little party every Halloween   
with candy by the pile but now  
you only stop by every once in a while**

She remembered the huge Halloween party where they first fell in love, he was a ninja and she was a model.

"Wow." He said looking at his teammate, "you look...great."

"Not good enough for him." She said pointing to Sasuke and Sakura who were making out over by the stage. "I'm gonna go now..." She had said through tears.

Shikamaru was dumbstruck.

**Shit,**

He didn't know Ino could cry. He walked out of the party and sat down next to her.

"Yo." He said to her. "What's with the strongest girl in Konoha crying?"

"He chose Sakura..."

(Shikamaru thinks to himself: "hell just tell her!")

"If it has any relevance, I'll choose you... would you like to dance?"

**I find myself just filling my time  
with anything to keep the thought of you from my mind**

"Yes, I... I would" She said, sitting on her couch, mimicking her words to Shikamaru.

**I'm doing fine**

I'm a mess.

**I plan to keep it that way  
you can call me if you find that you have something to say  
and I'll tell you**

"I can't keep this up... I need to hear your voice."

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career  
Me and the rest of the family here singing**

"I'm lost without you..."

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone**

"Why did you leave me?"

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone.**

"Shikamaru, I love you...

**Please come back home."**

"I can't stand this!"

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debating  
Tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses  
for why you're not around, and feeling so useless.**

"I feel so helpless!"

**It seems one thing has been true all along  
You don't really know what you've got till its gone  
I guess I've had it with you and your career  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it.**

Ino heard a bang at her door,

"Mrs. Nara! Ino Nara! Please come quickly!" It was Neji.

"What do you want?" she said answering the door...

"It's Shikamaru, Tsunande found a pulse!"

"He...he... he's alive?" Ino could barely believe this.

"He's in stable condition. He keeps asking for you. C'mon, let's go!"

"Where's Ino!" Shikamaru demanded. "I need to see her!"

"Ino..."

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone **

"Where are you?"

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone**

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino said running into the room, embracing her husband.

"Happy birthday Ino."

"I don't give a shit about my birthday... you're alive" She said tears flowing from her eyes, she kissed him.

**Please   
Come back home**

**Please   
Come back home**

**Please   
Come back home**

**Please   
Come back home**

"Ino, I'm coming home."

"I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you Ino."

**Please   
Come back home.**

Plz review no flames plz!


End file.
